Kroniki Kontynentu
IV Księga Kronik Mistycznego Bractwa - Księga Retrospekcji Wstęp Nowy Świat. Przybyliśmy do niego jako wygnańcy, jako pokonani. Po wiekach wojny, walki o przetrwanie przybywamy do tej pięknej krainy z nadzieją w sercach i smutkiem w duszach. Z pragnieniem lepszej przyszłości, ale tęsknotą po tym, co zostawiliśmy. Nasza obecność na Kontynencie zwanym Kentarem jest wynikiem wielkiej ofiary dziesiątek tysięcy naszych braci i sióstr oraz tysięcy innych przedstawicieli różnych ras. Jednak jesteśmy tu i tutaj zostaniemy. Wokół mnie od miesięcy trwa chaotyczna i gwałtowna krzątanina będąca nieuchronnym efektem towarzyszącym budowie nowego domu. Księstwo Latgalet, jak oficjalnie już nazywamy te ziemie, stanie się naszym schronieniem na tym lądzie. I właśnie dlatego wypadałoby dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Więcej nawet, niż wiedzą o Kontynencie jego rdzenni mieszkańcy. Spójrzmy więc razem w zamierzchłą przeszłość, gdzie czas dopiero się zaczynał, a informacje spisywane były rzadko i bardzo wybiórczo. Cześć moich zapisków jest wynikiem domysłów i gdybania, większość jednak dotyczy faktów. Całość historii Kontynentu ma kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat. Postaram się cofnąć tak daleko, jak tylko jest to w mojej mocy. Przez odmęty czasu, aż po samo dno. Rozpoczynamy podróż. O to IV Księga Kronik Bractwa, Księga Retrospekcji. Laena Turuse, Mistrzyni i Kronikarz Bractwa. 17 Luty 1284 roku. 2 Rok IV Ery Świata, Antivar, Księstwo Latgalet. Rozdział I, Czasy Starożytne, I Era Świata Wszystko, co wiemy o świecie sprzed wieków, sprzed powstania Studni Dusz, zgromadzone jest pośród legend i bajd starych ludów. Te zaś biorą się z opowieści ras starożytnych, spośród których najstarszą były smoki. Smocza Krew pojawiła się u zarania dziejów, kiedy bogowie byli młodzi, a świat dopiero się kształtował. Pierwsi Bogowie, Stwórcy, Vedarowie, tworząc świat umieścili w nim ziarno życia. Z niego rozwinęły się rośliny i zwierzęta, pośród nich były drapieżniki. Największymi i najwspanialszymi drapieżnikami tamtych czasów były smoki, pierwsi władcy naszego świata. Według legend i baśni smoki wywodzą się z Żywiołów i narodziły się na legendarnej wyspie Lodor. Tam miały się ukształtować i przybrać swoje znane kształty wielkich jaszczurów. Następnie smoki rozprzestrzeniły się po całym świecie, cześć zaś zawitała również na młody ląd, który teraz znamy jako Kontynent. Wszystko to działo się całe setki tysięcy lat temu i nawet żyjące do tej pory smoki nie pamiętają już tamtych czasów. Tak starożytne mogą być znane nam, Lodorczykom, trzy smoki. Pradziad Daklora, Smok Pryzmatyczny oraz mosiężny Jebbyth. Przez całe tysiąclecia władały one tą krainą tak jak i resztą świata w sposób całkowicie niepodzielny. A przynajmniej to wypływa z posiadanej przez nas dzisiaj wiedzy. Nie wiadomo nic o ewentualnych źródłach konfliktu między rasą smoków a bogami lub Przybyszami. Nie ma też żadnych informacji o innych rozumnych rasach tamtych czasów. Pewne są jednak informacje o Górach Nebal. W tamtych czasach Kontynent był znacznie mniejszy niż jest obecnie. Świat był młody, i także sam Kontynent dopiero powstawał. Pierwsze smoki założyły swoje siedziby w szczytach dzisiejszych Gór Nebal, które to dopiero zaczęły się formować. Ogromne masywy skalne wypiętrzały dzisiejsze szczyty, tysiąclecie po tysiącleciu. Dzisiejszy kształt Kentaru powstał dopiero na przełomie I i II Ery, prawdopodobnie podczas Kryzysu Diamentu Dusz. Rozdział II, Czasy Legend, II Era Świata Jak zawsze w historii wszystko ma swój początek jak i koniec. I Era była czasem smoków, trwała niezwykłe długo i zakończyła się katastrofą. Mimo że nie było to ich winą, II Era miała być czasem młodszych istot. Na jej początku odbywały się wydarzenia zapamiętane w Legendzie o Studniach Dusz. Zniszczenie Diamentu, powstanie Źródła. Wszystko to odmieniło świat, a bogowie dołożyli do tego jeszcze więcej od siebie. Właśnie w tym czasie powstały znane nam lądy i morza. W pierwszych latach II Ery na powierzchnię Oceanu wypiętrzył się ogromny ląd, który dziś nazywamy Kentarem. W tym samym czasie Źródło Dusz połączyło Kontynent z sercem świata Lodor. Powstały pierwsze Studnie Dusz, jednak przez wzgląd na wielką odległość, studni tych było znacznie mniej niż w bliższych Lodor częściach świata. Około drugiego tysiąclecia II Ery na świecie narodziły się dwie pierwsze Wielkie Rasy. Pierwsze elfy i chwilę po nich orkowie. Początkowo ich liczebność była nie duża i skupiała się głównie na Lodor. Jednak również na Kentarze w końcu pojawiły się ich pierwsze siedziby. Tak też zaczęła się historia elfów z Kontynentu. Pierwsze wojny między tymi dwiema rasami rozpoczęły się kilka stuleci po ich przebudzeniu. Podobnie, jak na Lodor oraz w innych miejscach świata, również na Kontynencie orkowie okazali się słabsi od elfów. Mimo swej liczby oraz wsparcia swego stwórcy, orkowie jeszcze długie wieki nie mogły dorównać umiejętnościami i wytrwałością elfom. Mijały lata, najważniejsze wydarzenia działy się bliżej serca świata. Jednak i na Kentarze miało miejsce wiele ważnych wydarzeń. Jednym z nich było przebudzenie kolejnej z Wielkich Ras, niziołków. Młoda rasa zamieszkała na południu Kontynentu, omijając w ten sposób wojny toczone między orkami i elfami. Nigdy nie miały być specjalnie liczne i potężne, jednak dzięki swoim zdolnościom doskonale przystosowały się do życia. W krótkim czasie stworzyły podstawy swojej cywilizacji i przez długie wieki cieszyły się spokojem. Z wczesnego okresu ich historii nie zachowały się już żadne źródła, nawet w starych opowieściach i legendach. II Era trwała długie wieki, była świadkiem wzrostu młodych ras oraz ich upadków. Cywilizacje powstawały i upadały raz za razem, ich upadki były zwykle tak spektakularne, że nie zachowały się nawet nazwy państw czy miast. Gdzieniegdzie tylko, pod metrami piachu lub na dnie jezior i mórz, znajdują się ślady po tych wydarzeniach. W połowie piątego tysiąclecia II Ery pojawiły się kolejne Wielkie Rasy, pierwsze krasnoludy, które jednak niemalże w całości zaistniały tylko na Lodor, oraz gnomy, które zamieszkały w bliskim sąsiedztwie niziołków na Kontynencie. Z Wielkich Ras nienarodzona została już tylko jedna, najmłodsza, zapowiedziana przez bogów, lecz jeszcze nie przebudzona. Okres II Ery był również okresem wielkich zmagań między bogami i ich dziećmi. Można by się spodziewać, że większość tych działań miała miejsce na Lodor, tam, gdzie była boska siedziba i zarazem serce świata. Nie uchroniło to jednak reszty świata, w tym Kontynentu, od wielkich wyniszczających wojen i bitew. Zagrożenie, jakie niosły za sobą orki, a w późniejszym okresie hordy innych bezrozumnych stworów, pozostawiło widoczne ślady na powierzchni Kontynentu. Najbardziej widocznym jego śladem jest Wielka Pustynia Khaar. Z pozoru wielka pustynia, w praktyce mogła ona zaistnieć wyłącznie w wyniku ogromnej katastrofy naturalnej. Nawet teraz, po tysiącleciach, w dalszym ciągu spod piasków czasami wyglądają stare ruiny naznaczone śladami wojny. Kiedyś ten obszar był wielką żyzną krainą. Możemy się jedynie domyślać co doprowadziło do tak wielkiej odmiany. Na wschodzie Kontynentu, pośród wzgórz Rionu, znajdujemy ruiny potężnych niegdyś warowni. Po dłuższych studiach na ich temat badacze doszli do wniosku, że wieki temu tworzyły one zgraną i wzajemnie się ubezpieczającą linię obroną odgradzającą wschodnie ziemie Rionu od Gór Nebal. Jeszcze innymi śladami po dawnych zmaganiach są tak zwane Pola Ciszy. W różnych częściach Kontynentu, najwięcej na Stepach Merańskich oraz pośród Kniei Kentarskich, znajdują się spore obszary w których obserwuje się kompletny brak zwierząt oraz zniekształconą roślinność. Pośród starych legend i baśni z tych regionów znajdują się wzmianki o starożytnych polach bitew, gdzie walczyły nieznane istoty z dawno zapomnianych krain. W takich miejscach zamierają wszelkie dźwięki przyrody, panuje nieprzyjemna atmosfera i przerażająca cisza przerywana jedynie podmuchami zimnego wiatru. Nie trudno dojść do wniosku, że miejsca te zostały przeklęte. Najbardziej znanym śladem po dawnych Cywilizacjach jest Wyspa Elemont. Znajdują się na niej spore ruiny miast i fortyfikacji położonych w różnych miejscach na wyspie. Przez wieki były używane w roli kamieniołomów, stąd też ich opłakany obecny stan. Jednak pośrodku wyspy znajduje się Wieża Kapituły czyli Wieża Telmar'Tore. Jest to prawdopodobnie najstarsza i najwyższa budowla Kontynentu, o ile nie całego świata. Jej architektura i styl są tak obce, że nawet my, Lodorczycy, nie bardzo potrafimy ocenić, spod czyjej ręki wyszłaRozdział III, Wojna Bogów Przez większość okresu II Ery bogowie rywalizowali ze sobą, jednak nigdy nie czynili niczego przeciw sobie własnymi rękami. Narzędziami ich walki byli śmiertelnicy, młode rasy, które zarazem obdarzały ich siłą, jak i mogły walczyć między sobą. Nie wiadomo czy było to poczucie odpowiedzialności za świat, czy może wrodzona bogom ostrożność. Pewne jest, że dzięki temu Świat nie ucierpiał tak bardzo, jakby to się stało w przypadku ich bezpośredniego udziału w zmaganiach. Niestety, nie mogło to trwać wiecznie. Pod koniec dziesiątego tysiąclecia II Ery, gdy wojny między Wielkimi Rasami ustały poprzez niemożność osiągnięcia przewagi, równowaga została zachwiana. Większość bogów, starych i nowych, stworzyło swoje rasy śmiertelników, które miały im służyć. W tym samym czasie Malad, Pan Ciemności uznał, że nadszedł czas ostatecznej rozprawy z innymi bogami. W tym celu postanowił złamać równowagę między Wielkimi Rasami i z pomocą swych sług, orków, zniszczyć wszystkie inne rasy śmiertelników. Śmierć tylu śmiertelnych istnień osłabiłaby innych bogów na tyle, aby Malad zdołał ich pokonać i ostatecznie zawładnąć światem. Niestety dla niego i poniekąd dla świata, Torm wraz z innymi bogami postanowili mu się sprzeciwić. Wojna, do której doszło opisana jest w legendach mojego ludu dostatecznie dobrze. Do głównej bitwy doszło oczywiście na Lodor, jednak potężne armie Malada uderzyły na całym świecie. Również na Kontynencie. Według opowieści Morskich Łez, w chwili gdy armie Malada z nim samym na czele rozpoczęły bitwę z Tormem na Lodor, potężne zastępy orków zeszły ze swoich kryjówek w górach Nebal i zaatakowały miasta i osady niczego się nie spodziewających śmiertelników na Kentarze. O ile elfy, jak zawsze gotowe do walki, odparły szturm i w ciągu kilku tygodni odpowiedziały kontratakiem, to niziołki i gnomy zostały zaskoczone i zdziesiątkowane. Właśnie ten moment jest w ich legendach pierwszą opowieścią o grozie wojny i bliskiej zagładzie. Z czasem i z pomocą elfów i te dwa ludy podniosły się i wygnały orków ze swoich ziem, tym samym łamiąc ich potęgę na długie wieki. Wojna trwała przeszło wiek i zakończyła się legendarnym siedmiodniowym starciem Malada i Torma w sercu Lodor. Na miejscu ich walki ziemia umarła i przerodziła się w pustynię. Krew i moc jaką zużyli w tej walce stworzyły dwójkę nowych bogów, Vardolosa i Belulasa. Właśnie ta legendarna bitwa może rzucać nieco światła na losy Kentaru i pochodzenie Wielkiej Pustyni Khaar w samym jego centrum. Czyżby było to miejsce starcia innych przerażających mocy? Może z I Ery? Zapewne nigdy już się nie dowiemy. Wojna Bogów zakończyła się bitwą Malada i Torma. Świat odniósł w niej wielkie obrażenia, ale przetrwał. I podobnie jak na przełomie I Ery, tak i teraz bogowie dokonali zmian. Lodor przestało być ich siedzibą, wycofali się całkowicie z naszego świata. Jednak na chwilę przed tym w końcu obdarzyli swój twór ostatnim darem. Ostatnia z Wielkich Ras przebudziła się, by w krótkim czasie zdominować większość znanego świata w tym Kentar. Wraz z przebudzeniem ludzi kończy się II Era Świata i zaczyna III. Era Śmiertelników. Rozdział IV, Przebudzenie Ludzi, Wielkie Migracje Pierwsze lata III Ery Świata były wypełnione chaosem i krótkimi wojnami z różnymi niedobitkami armii orków i innych istot mroku. O ile na Lodor elfy i krasnoludy szybko zorganizowały się wokół szczątków swoich starych państw, na Kentarze sytuacja była niezwykle niestabilna. Powstanie Królestw Melagan i Vegnar na Lodor rozpoczęło okres oczyszczania wyspy z istot mroku i stabilizacji całego regionu. W tamtym miejscu młoda, dopiero wstająca na nogi rasa, jaką byli ludzie, miała odpowiednie warunki do rozwoju. Na Kentarze sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Przez większość okresu II Ery zachodnią oraz północną cześć Kontynentu zajmowały elfickie państwa i cywilizacje. Niektóre z nich zostały zniszczone w ogniu wojen trawiących całą II Erę świata aż po Wojnę Bogów. Inne jednak przetrwały w lepszej lub gorszej kondycji. Właśnie one wzięły na siebie ciężar oczyszczenia Kontynentu z niedobitków licznych plemion orków. Jednocześnie jednak chciały uniknąć spotkania z młodą rasą pozostając w cieniu. Te dwa zadania okazały się ponad siły moich rodaków z tamtego okresu. Jedno elfickie państwo padało po drugim, niedobitki nieprzerwanie walczyły z orkami wciąż cofając się na północ. Właśnie na te spustoszone terytoria powoli wkraczały trzy ludzkie szczepy. W pierwszych latach po swoim przebudzeniu były to zwykłe plemiona koczownicze, jednak dzięki bardzo szybkiemu wzrostowi populacji dwa z tych szczepów zostały zmuszone do szukania bogatych i żyznych terytoriów, gdzie mogłyby założyć swoje stałe siedziby. Obecnie przez badaczy nazywane są Wielkimi Szczepami. Pierwszy szczep, który osiadł na stałe był, protoplastą Rokańczyków. Najliczniejszy ze wszystkich wędrował od swojego przebudzenia przez około dwa wieki. Jego trasa znaczona była dużymi kamiennymi kręgami postawionymi na wysokich wzgórzach. Pierwszy taki krąg znajduje się w południowym Rionie, prawie na granicy Półwyspu Alandzkiego. Potem kolejnych czternaście kręgów prowadzi krętą linią aż na daleki północny wschód Kontynentu, na Pojezierze Rokańskie. Właśnie tam w końcu, po dwóch stuleciach, osiedli pierwsi ludzie. Rokańczycy mieli stać się najstarszym i najbardziej rozwiniętym narodem ludzi na całym Kontynencie. I pozycję tę utrzymali przez kilkaset lat. Niecały wiek od skolonizowania Pojezierza Rokan niektóre odłamy tego szczepu przepłynęły przez wąską cieśninę na północnym wybrzeżu i zajęły również Wyspę Teldarosa. Ta ostatnia wieki później miała się stać sercem i zaczątkiem cywilizacji Rokan. Około trzeciego stulecia III Ery z wielkich Zachodnich Stepów obecnie znanych jako Merańskie, zszedł drugi wielki szczep ludzi. Ci ludzie, w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego szczepu, przez długie wieki od przebudzenia mieszkali na tych stepach przemieszczając się z jednego miejsca na drugie, jednak nie praktykując wielkich wędrówek aż do czasu, gdy ich populacja stała się zbyt duża, by Merania mogła ich wszystkich wyżywić. Podobnie, jak pierwszy szczep, również ten zmuszony był ruszyć w długą drogę szukając miejsca do rozpoczęcia osiadłego życia. I znaleźli je kilka tysięcy mil na południe, na dzisiejszej Ziemi Fereńskiej. Ta ogromna, żyzna i przyjazna kraina stała się domem dla drugiego szczepu, który, co prawda znacznie później, ale w końcu, miał wieść prym pierwszeństwa i zdobyć władzę na kontynencie. Ta cześć drugiego szczepu była protoplastą późniejszych Torrańczyków. Ci, którzy zostali na stepach Meranii, po wiekach mieli dać początek narodom północy. Merańczykom, Nortlandczykom oraz Celezjanom. Ostatni z trzech Wielkich Szczepów, rozpoczął swoją egzystencję na południu półwyspu Alandzkiego, w Lasach Tracjum. Ci ostatni nigdy nie prowadzili koczowniczego trybu życia, byli najmniej liczni i najbardziej odizolowani. I w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych dwóch mieli wrogów. Po opuszczeniu tych ziem przez pierwszy szczep, a jeszcze wcześniej przez elfy, terytorium to zostało zalane ponownie przez plemiona orków, które w tym czasie zdążyły już odbudować swoją liczebność. To właśnie z nimi od drugiego aż do czwartego wieku III Ery ludzie z trzeciego szczepu zmuszeni byli prowadzić nieustające walki. Systematycznie, krok po kroku, trzeci szczep powoli spychał orków z powrotem w Góry Nebal, sam zaś przy okazji powoli wynurzał się z Półwyspu Alandzkiego. Ostatecznie na koniec czwartego stulecia III Ery trzeci szczep zajął dzisiejsze ziemie Rionu i na wschodnich wybrzeżach Oceanu rozpoczął budowę swojej cywilizacji. Ta z czasem miała dać początek wszystkim trzem cywilizacjom wschodu, na początku Rionowi, a po najeździe Rokańczyków również Alanderom i Penarczykom.. Nie przypomina niczego, co do tej pory widzieliśmy i mimo że nie jest tak potężna, jak Cytadela, w dalszym ciągu oszałamia. Rozdział V. Izolacja elfów. Początek dominacji Rokan W dawnych kronikach próżno szukać informacji na temat elfów w czwartym stuleciu III Ery na Kentarze. Z informacji, jakie zebrałam od Morskich Łez wynika, że ich dawni przodkowie byli w tamtym momencie już całkowicie rozbici i zdziesiątkowani. Niekończące się wojny z orkami i ich sojusznikami zmniejszyły siłę i liczebność ówczesnych elfów do skraju wyginięcia. Jednak jednocześnie dawało to młodej rasie więcej czasu na stworzenie podstaw swych cywilizacji oraz wzięcia na swoje barki obrony swych siedzib. Z dawnych królestw elfów nie zostało już żadne, zdziesiątkowani mieszkańcy wędrowali coraz dalej na północ, by na koniec połączyć się w jedną grupę pośród rozległych Puszcz Kentarskich, w samym sercu Kontynentu, na północ od Gór Nebal. Właśnie tam stworzyły jedno wspólne państwo, które w legendach Morskich Łez przeszło do historii jakoKrólestwo Nameor. Pośród źródeł informacji nie sposób doszukać się dat, jednak powstanie Królestwa Nameor oraz początek izolacji elfów przypada na 450 rok III Ery. W tym samym czasie na Pojezierzu Rokan pojawiły się pierwsze większe osady zamieszkujących je ludzi. W raz z nimi pojawiły się konflikty, które z biegiem lat miały przerodzić się w długie i krwawe wojny. Niegdyś liczny szczep przez kilkaset lat spokojnego osadnictwa rozpadł się na róże frakcje i stronnictwa. Te z biegiem lat przekształciły się w państwa i w krótkim czasie rozpoczęły waśnie między sobą. Pojawili się pierwsi przywódcy roszczący sobie prawa do tronów innych państw. Okres, który zaczął się w historii Rokan był znany jako Wojny Rodów i trwał nieprzerwanie aż do połowy piątego stulecia. W tym samym czasie pozostałe dwa szczepy powoli rozpoczynały budowę swoich cywilizacji. Szczep zachodni podzielił się i rozpoczął osadnictwo na ziemi fereńskiej. Południowy toczył już długie wojny o przetrwanie z orkami z południowych pasm Gór Nebal. Właśnie te lata przypadają na okres obudowy liczebności potęgi plemion orków. Schodząc ze swych siedzib pośród górskich szczytów Kontynentu orkowie praktycznie nie napotykali oporu. Rozbite królestwa elfów znikły z powierzchni ziemi pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ruiny i spaloną ziemię, ludzie, z wyjątkiem południowego szczepu, nie dotarli jeszcze na te tereny. Armie orków nieniepokojone przez jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika powolnym marszem zbliżały się do granic ostatniego królestwa elfów. Wojna między Królestwem Nameor a plemionami orków rozpoczęła się na dobre na początku piątego stulecia. W tym samym czasie szczep południowy ostatecznie wyparł orków z terenów dzisiejszych księstw alandzkich oraz powoli wkraczał na terytorium dzisiejszego Rionu by w końcu po dziesięcioleciach zmagań osiąść na wschodnich wybrzeżu Kentaru i założyć cywilizację która z czasem miała przyjąć miano Królestwa Rionu. Nim jednak do tego doszło upłynęły kolejne dziesięciolecia. W piątym stuleciu Ery Wojny Rodów na pojezierzu rokańskim weszły w decydującą fazę. Z dziesiątek frakcji pozostały dwie, które zmagając się ze sobą walczyły o ostateczną dominacją nad całością terytoriów zajmowanych przez pierwszy szczep. Do ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia doszło w połowie stulecia, wynikiem czego było ponowne zjednoczenie Pierwszego Szczepu i utworzenie Imperium Rokan. Jako pierwsze państwo ludzi na Kontynencie Imperium miało ogromną przewagę nad pozostałymi Wielkimi Szczepami. Jednak jego istnienie na tak odizolowanym od reszty Kontynentu terytorium opóźniło przyszłe wydarzenia o kolejne dziesiątki lat. W dodatku pokonana strona nigdy nie ukorzyła się do końca, zamiast tego niedobitki ich armii oraz głowy poszczególnych rodów zbiegły na Wyspę Teldarosa, gdzie utworzono odizolowane Królestwo Shian. Brak jest informacji o próbach podporządkowania sobie przez Imperium tego ostatniego bastionu buntowników, jednak jeśli nawet były one podejmowane to z pewnością nieskutecznie. W tym samym czasie kilka tysięcy mil od Rokan toczyła się wojna między Królestwem Nameor a orkami. Informacji o tym starciu praktycznie nie ma, jednak ślady po walkach bez trudu można znaleźć nawet dziś. Walki trwały przeszło pół wieku aż do szóstego stulecia, kiedy to orki zostały odparte i odrzucone z powrotem w Góry Nebal. Jednak zwycięzcy tak naprawdę byli przegranymi. Państwo, które jeszcze dobrze się nie utworzyło, po półwiecznej wojnie było praktycznie zniszczone. Z niegdyś licznej i potężnej populacji elfów na Kontynencie przy życiu pozostało nie więcej jak kilkanaście tysięcy przedstawicieli mojej rasy. Ponadto w dalszym ciągu pośród ówczesnych elit kwitła idea odizolowania się od młodej rasy. Efektem było ponowne wycofanie się całości elfiej rasy na północ, by ostatecznie osiąść kilka tysięcy mil dalej na północy Kentaru u wybrzeży Morza Łez. Właśnie tam zaczęła się historia Morskich Łez i właśnie tam pierwszy raz od kilku wieków elfy z Kentaru odnalazły spokój. Rozdział VI. Wojny Imperium Rokan. Powstanie Królestwa Torranii Na początku szóstego wieku sytuacja geopolityczna na mapie Kentaru wyglądała mniej więcej w następujący sposób. Na północnym wschodzie po latach Wojen Rodów powstało potężne Imperium Rokan. Pokonani zbiegli na Wyspę Teldarosa i przestali stanowić zagrożenie. Rządząca klasa w Imperium zapragnęła dalszych zdobyczy i ruszyła śladem wędrówki swych przodków, wzdłuż Kamiennych Kręgów na południe. Daleko na południu z chaosu po wojnach z orkami wyrosło nowe królestwo ludzi z południowego szczepu, Królestwo Rionu. Było jedyną przeszkodą Imperium Rokan w drodze na południe, i wkrótce miało się o tym przekonać. Im dalej na południe, tym państwa ludzi były mniejsze i bardziej podzielone. Dopiero na dalekich krańcach południowej części Kontynentu pojawiły się bardziej zorganizowane państewka skupione wokół silniejszych sąsiadów. Razem tworzyły zlepek państw, który nazywano Koalicją Valmarską, od stolicy najpotężniejszego z nich. W zachodniej części Kontynentu państwa-miasta na ziemi fereńskiej zaczęły wysyłać drogą morską ekspedycje, których zadaniem było zakładanie koloni na całej linii wybrzeża zachodniego Kentaru. Jedna z takich koloni, zwana Grande, miała w późniejszym okresie wywołać prawdziwą rewolucję pośród państw-miast zachodniej części Kontynentu. Na północy pośród, stepów Meranii, pojawiły się kolejne odłamy drugiego szczepu, które wędrując na daleką północ odłączały się od reszty i tworzyły własne państwa. W ten sposób powstało najpierw państwo Nordów na dalekiej północy, a kilkadziesiąt lat później Celezja. Właśnie ten okres przypada na pojawienie się pierwszych kronik pisanych, które zachowały się do obecnych czasów. I zgodnie z nimi zaczynamy odkrywać już bardziej znane dzieje w najdawniejszej historii Kentaru. Rok 611 był jednocześnie sześćdziesiątym rokiem Imperium Rokan. Według wierzeń Rokańczyków miał to być rok wielkiej pomyślności dla całego Imperium. I właśnie miedzy innymi dlatego władcy Imperium wybrali go na rok inwazji na południe. Na początku lata spośród lasów riońskich wyłoniły się potężne kolumny wojsk Imperium Rokan, które rozpoczęły atak na Królestwo Rionu. Rozpoczęły się Wojny Rokańskie. Według kronik Rionu pierwszy atak Rokańczyków został odparty. Okazał się on jednak jedynie pierwszą falą inwazji przewidzianej na długie lata. Początkowo tysiące, z biegiem lat dziesiątki tysięcy, zalewały ziemie Królestwa Rionu. Walki trwały trzy lata i dopiero w wrześniu 614 roku Król Rionu został zmuszony do podpisania aktu bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Według tego pisma on razem z rodziną, jego dworem oraz najbliższymi współpracownikami mieli mieć zapewnione bezpieczeństwo. Wszyscy jednak zostali bestialsko zamordowani kilka dni później. Miejsca ich pochówku nie odnaleziono nigdy. Wraz z kapitulacją Rionu rozpoczął się prawie półtorawieczny okres okupacji Rokańczyków wypełniony terrorem i brakiem jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć. Imperium było usatysfakcjonowane dokładnie przez rok. W 615 roku w krótkiej zimowej kampanii armia pomaszerowała dalej zdobywając jedno po drugim królestwa południowego szczepu. Wszędzie, gdzie pojawiła się flaga Imperium, pojawiały się również terror, gwałty i nieludzkie traktowanie podbitej ludności. W marcu 616 roku jako jedno z ostatnich padło miasto Valmar kończąc w ten sposób jakikolwiek zorganizowany opór. Właśnie ten okres utarł się w pamięci całego wschodniego Kentaru jako najczarniejsza karta w całych dziejach. Na zachód Rokańczycy nie dotarli nigdy. Powody należą głównie do naturalnych. Od północy, nie licząc wąskich górzystych przełęczy obecnych ziem Nortcliff, jedyną drogą były nieprzebyte Puszcze Kentarskie. Dalej na południe ogromne góry Nebal były pełne zbierających siły plemion orków. Im dalej na południe tym linie zaopatrzenia i odwody stawały się coraz dłuższe. Ponadto były to tereny podbite, gdzie bezpieczeństwo okupantów zawsze stało pod sporym znakiem zapytania. Ich bestialstwo i okrucieństwo nie zjednało im sojuszników praktycznie nigdzie na całym ogromnym terytorium, jakie zdobyli. Poza tym wątpliwe jest czy Rokańczycy kiedykolwiek odkryli Wąwóz Szkieletowy na dalekim południu Kontynentu, który stanowił jedyną bezpieczną bramę na zachód Kontynentu. Inne powody to na przykład ograniczone możliwości nawet tak licznego narodu jakim byli i są Rokańczycy. Okupowanie terytorium rozciągającego się na obszarze dziesiątki razy większego od ich własnego państwa, bez sojuszników oraz w ciągłym zagrożeniu buntami było by ponad siły każdego pojedynczego narodu. Ostatnim, ale równie ważnym, powodem był po prostu brak wiedzy o zachodniej części Kontynentu. W tamtych czasach kontakt między zachodem i wschodem był co najmniej trudny, o ile w ogóle możliwy. Prawdopodobnie jedynie południowe narody wschodu były świadome, że na zachód od Gór Nebal istnieją inne państwa. I żaden z tych ludów nie był zainteresowany informowaniem o tym okupantów. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zachodnia cześć Kontynentu nie miała swoich problemów. W 623 roku do państw-miast ziemi fereńskiej przestały napływać informacje od ich dalekich kolonii położonych na południu. Początkowo nikogo to niepokoiło, zdarzało się to wcześniej. Jednak po upływie roku pojawiły się plotki o potężnym przeciwniku z południa, który połyka jedną kolonię po drugiej. Pierwsza ekspedycja wysłana w celu zbadania sytuacji w 624 roku zaginęła bez wieści. Rok później wysłano kolejną, wspólną ekspedycję karną składającą się z kilkutysięcznej armii kilku państw-miast. Podobnie jak poprzednia, ta również znikła z powierzchni ziemi z dnia na dzień przerywając kontakt. Tego ówczesnym państwom-miastom było już za wiele. W ciągu dwóch lat stworzyli sojusz w którego skład weszły niemalże wszystkie, nie przejmując się dawną wrogością i częstymi konfliktami miedzy sobą. Nowo utworzony sojusz wystawił dwie armie, które pomaszerowały na południe. 11 Listopada, we wczesnych pooranych godzinach Pierwsza Armia Ekspedycyjna została zaatakowana i rozbita w zasadzce na Bagnach Lerińskich. Od całkowitej porażki uchroniły ją jedynie posiłki od Drugiej Armii Ekspedycyjnej. Dzięki ich pomocy oba odziały mogły wycofać się z bagien na otaczające je wzgórza, które z czasem nazwano Wzgórzami Kości. Właśnie tam pierwszy raz objawił się przeciwnik państw-miast. Dzień po odwrocie ich armii z bagien wynurzyła się kolejna, znacznie mniejsza armia. Na jej sztandarach widać było nieznane nikomu znaki przedstawiające złotego lwa na niebieskim tle. Wymiana parlamentariuszy która nastąpiła w końcu wyjaśniła wszystkie wątpliwości. Przeciwnikami państw-miast były ich własne kolonie, które zbuntowały się przeciwko wyzyskowej eksploatacji ich zasobów przez okupantów. Pierwszą zbuntowaną kolonią była Grande, leżąca na południu ogromnego półwyspu. W ciągu kilku lat nieduża armia Grande napadała na kolejne kolonie i układami, przekupstwem lub zbrojną agresją podporządkowała sobie ludność. W krótkim czasie większość z nich należała już do nowo tworzącego się państwa, Królestwa Torranii ze stolicą w Grande. Obie poprzednie ekspedycje zostały rozbite dzięki mieszance przekupstwa i ofert wysokich stanowisk. Najbardziej opornych spotkała śmierć. Kroniki nie mówią jednoznacznie, kto odpowiedzialny jest za eskalację konfliktu. Pewne jest jednak, że negocjacje zostały zerwane i doszło do bitwy. Mimo przewagi liczebnej wojska Królestwa Torranii całkowicie rozbiły przeciwnika i do wieczora zapanowały nad polem bitwy. Był to początek wojny między Królestwem Torrionu a państwami-miastami ziemi fereńskiej.